Im Harry potter?
by Victoriahellsing
Summary: Just another dream I had it involves Naruto and Harry potter.


**( This is just one of the most stupid dreams I've ever had. For those who are fans of my crack parings, this is one of them.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. This is just a dream I had.**

It all started when I had begun to wake up - except, it was in my dream. I was in a a leaky old hut - well, actually more of a house, but an old rugged one.

I started to sit up from my laid down position on the ground. My back hurt, and so did my head - but that was to be expected I started to look around the old hut to see who was there. I was still holding my head, trying to ease the pain. It throbbed in pain. Suddenly, a person came around the corner. It was my cousin - except now he looked like Ronald Weasely from of Harry Potter. I fell over in laughter as he looked at me and grunted.

"What are you laughing at Tori? And why do you look like Harry Potter? . . . Except as a girl?" he asked me with an expression that showed he wanted to laugh.

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one that looks like Ron," I replied haughtily.

"What are _you_ talking about?" My cousin asked, looking a little confused. He walked over to the closest mirror, and after a moment or two of examining himself, screamed so loud it nearly hurt my ears. He sounded like a girl! Then, suddenly, another two people came around the corner standing opposite from the one my cousin had come around.

"Tori, what happened to all of us?" My sister asked, looking shockingly like Hermione Granger.

"Why am _I_ Dumbledore?" My friend asked me.

"I don't know . . . My dreams are always like this," I replied with a shrug. "Where are we, anyway?"

"I'm not really sure," My friend replied.

"I think we're in the Weasley's house," My cousin stated.

". . . Only one way to find out!" I said, before reaching into the cloak I was wearing. After a few moments of mindless shuffling around in the pocket, my face lit up. "A wand - yes!" I shouted as I pulled out the wand from the cloak and pointed it at the wall. A green light instantly shot out of the tip.

"DUCK!" I screamed, as the bolt of green headed for my sister.

She jumped out of the way, knowing exactly what spell it was. It was the Avada Kedavra spell, and it had almost hit my sister.

The next thing that we knew, the lights went out. My eyes widened as I tried to see, and when I could, I gasped. There were Death Eaters all around us. They were circling us - and _I_ was Harry Potter. How bad could my day get?

Then a voice suddenly shouted, "Cheering Charm!"

Of course, it just _had_ to hit my sister . . Naturally, and completely against her self-proclaimed standards, she burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, trying to fit a glare in at whoever had shot the spell through the unfortunate fit of laughter bestowed upon her.

I ran over to my sister, who was gasping quickly between her laughter fits.

Then my friend and my cousin started to duel with the Death Eaters.

The next thing I knew, they were participating in an all out battle - by break dancing.

I was quickly getting aggrivated, so I held my wand in the air and yelled, "BEDAZZLING CHARM!"

A giant invisibility cloak landed on my cousin, my sister, my friend, and myself.

We all walked away from the Death Eaters very slowly and cautiously, praying not to get caught.

When we got away, the first thing my cousin said was, "She's Harry Potter! Lets give her to them and run!"

Well, needless to say, I kicked his butt right into the ground.

He was out like a light.

"So _I_ am Harry potter . . . What can I do? Voldemort is after me . . ." I sighed, thinking aloud.

"How can we even say that it's Voldemort? Those could have been some crazy fools," My friend stated.

"Haha--why--hahahahaha--we--hahahahah--just--haahahaaaaha--and..." My sister laughed, trying to make sense, but failing terribly.

"Hold that laugh . . ." I said thoughtfully. "I think I'm going to try and kill Voldemort, even though I've only been this dream for five minutes. Afterall, I can't die in my dreams, can I?"

"Guys? . . . _Guys _. . . HELLO?!" I shouted, considering they wouldn't answer me.

"Okay, where does Voldemort live?" I asked, looking around at everyone. My friend pointed to a staircase leading down into and under the ground.

"Well . . . That kinda looks like Orochimaru's lai--oh God."

So what did I do? I walked into the lair. All I could hear was a ton of hissing and moaning. I started to walk down a long hall.

There was a single, little light at the end of the hall, and as I walked farther in, it got bigger and brighter. Finally, I managed to reach the light, and I walked into this huge garden.

"Why did it just go from Harry Potter to Naruto? That's plain weird . . . But I'm still a girl Harry," I muttered aloud, quite confused.

I walked further into the garden. It was _so_ beautiful! I couldn't keep my eyes off of the flowers. I kept on walking until I saw a beautiful fish pond. It had Coy in it. I saw a bench set up near the pond and took a seat, contentedly looking at the view before me.

_How can something so pretty be in a place like this? _I wondered. It was all just too good to be true.

Then I felt something yank at my hair. I quickly looked over and saw nothing, but whatever I couldn't see was still yanking. I thought for a long moment, and then I realized it - I was in a Genjutsu!

But how? I bit my lower lip, knowing that only pain could get me out of the Genjutsu. The beautiful scenery started to wither away and I began to see darkness. I looked up to see a Death Eater pulling on my hair, hauling me down to the floor. I was fervently struggling to get away.

Then I saw it - a man standing in the middle of the room, wearing a pair of black robes. I couldn't see his face. For a moment, I thought he was going to kill me then and there, but he just held up his hand and pointed at me with his long, skinny white fingers.

"You are the one," The man hissed. I recognized the voice immediately. It was Orochimaru.

I screamed in terror that _he, _Lord Orochimaru _himself_, held Voldemort's wand.

"My dear, _you_ are the one that I have been looking for. You can't escape me now! It's the end for you!" He stated with a slight smile under his hood.

The next thing I knew, I was getting kissed by the hottest Orochimaru I had ever seen. I couldn't even _begin_ to try and explain what he looked like -but what I _do_ know, is that he was hot.

Then a pain shot through my chest, and in my dream, everything went dark. My breathing stopped, my pulse stopped, and all that I could do was feel a sweet kiss.

A Kiss of Death.

I was dead.

I thought you couldn't die in your dreams.

But I died.

It was the end.

I opened my eyes for the last time to see Orochimaru's eyes and heard a voice.

"You wont die . . . Why would I look for you this long . . . Just to kill you?"

And then I woke up.


End file.
